


A Demon In Love

by SerinaKuro



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Eddie ain't better, F/M, M/M, Other, Sort Of, They gotta teach you how to use the more human parts of the body, Venom and Eddie are afraid to touch you because you too pure, Venom is weak to your smile, You're a celestial being, You're smart but naive in certain ways, kind of like a star angel sort of being, now that you aren't in the milky way, shit happens, that roams about the galaxy unseen, too good for this world, very slow updates, you're punished
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:47:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24863299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerinaKuro/pseuds/SerinaKuro
Summary: Your home was in the milky way deep within the night skies. Bare steps running along the ripples of water like galaxies dancing among the shooting stars as bright pure wings flutter. A child of stars was what you are, one of few.One mistake, only one has you banished to keep your feet grounded to earth for a period of a year. Like a shooting star your body falls from the heavens where a demon had reached out to catch such a small light in his large grasp. He won't let you crash and burn. Never.
Relationships: Eddie Brock | Venom/Reader, Eddie Brock/Reader, Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	A Demon In Love

**Author's Note:**

> This originally was planned as a one-shot however I have ideas once in awhile to add to this story. Might just keep adding to it over time, will be a slow update.

KEY:  
"Words." (Normal)  
" **Words** " (Venom)  
" ** _Words._** " (Venom talking mentally)  
" _Words._ " (Eddie talking mentally)

It only took one mistake to be punished by the higher power. Those alike you were not ones to vouch for your innocence despite knowing how you were inside and out, you all grew up together. Betrayed and in tears you begged to the galaxies for forgiveness, on your knees you reached out for someone to pull you back up.

You were met with a cold shove.

====

Eddie had gone on a patrol in the city that night after catching a man trying to assault some poor older woman. They didn't like bullies and like most if not all ended up without a head, or body.

While wrapped in Venom his claws dig into the side of a building high enough to on look the city itself. " **Very pretty.** " The symbiote spoke with slight narrowed eyes as the city looked glittered up.

********

********

Eddie agreed it was quite a sight despite the discomfort with heights he held. The shooting stars tonight only added to the beauty as they were oddly bright enough to watch over the blinding lights of San Francisco. What had been off about it all was one in particular that looked like it was heading closer to Earth.

" **Eddie, there's a body falling from the sky.** " Venom mentions once again narrowing his glossy eyes to be sure he was right. " _Shit, let's go! _" His host seemed panicked but they would make it in time.__

____

____

Claws dug deep in the building the symbiote leaps high at the right time catching your form as it crashes into their body. Impact was so hard it sent them flying through an empty office window. You were cradled close in their arms as your body held a faint glow to it, when they look over you to make sure no injuries were held they noticed feathery-like appendages sticking out your back. " **Soft angel?** " Venom speaks brushing a thumb over them.

Your body shifts in their hold once more as fresh tears spill out reflecting the heavy heartbreak that haunts you. Now only in your dreams can you be with the stars.

A noise of curiosity emits from Venom as his head tilts. Your pain was evident to him without seeing the tears, and yet he was washed over with the urge to protect you as if you were the purest thing, Eddie felt the same yet stays quiet. Compared to them you were small and sad needing protecting.

" _C'mon big guy, let's get her back._ "

The symbiote leaps from the windows being extra careful with you as the chilly night air wraps you all up. In the fog of the night your heart is the only thing that felt cold, and throbbing as something precious had been lost. So much deep pain for you who was not at fault for this mistake. Guilty without being heard, no voice to tell of your innocence.

They might as well have ripped your very soul out.

As they made their way back Venom retreated into his host allowing Eddie to settle you on his bed. It was then the journalist could take in your form. Cheeks stained in tears, a long white dress that hugged your figure in all the right places, and those soft to the touch wings that were getting feathers all over his sheets but he could honestly care less. You took his breath away.

" **Your pulse is racing, do you think she is pretty?** " Venom spoke snaking out his hosts back to rest along his shoulder. He too was curious about this fallen star. Never in his long life had he seen a person fall from the sky in such a fashion. Eddie rolls his eyes at the symbiote and tucks their guest in before going to the couch in the living room. "Not happening, Ven."

Still, he had so many questions that swam around it could make him dizzy. He'll have to wait till the morning to figure all this out.

Quick to plop down on the couch being mindful of where the symbiote was Eddie shuts his eyes to try and drift off. " **Do people normally fall from the sky on your planet?** "

So much for sleep.

"Not that I know of." He kept his eyes closed knowing where this was going. " **So we can keep the little angel since we found her?** " They had caught her and being that she was not normal might be okay with staying. Quick to stop this thought process he places a hand on Venom's head. "No, we don't know if she has a family or if she's lost. Let's just wait till the morning to figure this out."

Silent for once the other agrees and allows his host to sleep. More answers were to be given when the other party could give them. He shall be patient.

====

Morning comes by faster than you'd like. In an odd smelling nebula cloud you roll over on your stomach allowing your wings to open out and stretch. "Johnathan, did you swap my cloud again?" (E/C) hues look up as her wings coil back against her form seeing some feather flutter about along this strange wooden flooring.

Confused you cautiously place one footing along the floor hearing a soft creak at the added weight causing you to pull your foot right back up to the bed. Birds were chirping outside a window that looked newly put in compared to the surrounding frame, there was a book shelf at the end of the bed spaced away, if peeked around there had been a bathroom of some sorts. Off to the other side had been a couch some space away followed by a t.v., kitchenette, and the basic human needs for living.

Soft mumbles had come from the other side of the door on the far side as the handle jiggles causing you to scream when it was jolted open. Wings open wide to curl around your smaller form partially hiding it.

"Whoa! Whoa, beautiful calm down!" Eddie comments setting the food on the table and putting his hands up to show he means no harm. He was hoping to get back before you woke up so it might go easier on the first time greetings.

From behind your right wing you peek ever slowly trembling at who this man was, he had no wings, no stars around him, nor did the smell speak of his status. "I..where am I? Who are you?" On another look around the memories had come back like a knife to the heart all over again at the punishment for a star such as yourself. "This is Earth isn't it?...So I wasn't dreaming."

With your wings opening some it was a gesture by your kind meaning they were approachable if the other party so wished.

Eddie took the invitation to step closer cautiously though felt sad to see something crushed behind those beautiful eyes of yours. " ** _Your heart is racing again,_** " Venom points out. "Not now handsome." He kept that little note in his mind.

When it was deemed close enough he saw your wings twitch halting his steps. "I'm Eddie Brock, and yes you're on Earth. What do you remember last?" From her wording it's clear she doesn't seem to have amnesia. " ** _We could have told you that. Angel fell from the sky._** " The symbiote comments again.

Memory wise what didn't you remember? It was painful. Could you trust this man with two souls in him? Nothing was hurt, it looks as if he simply let you sleep in his bed, blanket and all. No ill will had been sensed either so perhaps it was safe to speak. "I remember being back home among the galaxies, millions of stars, and kneeling before them begging for my voice to be heard."

No one would listen having immediately deemed you a traitor needing a punishment. "Without a word uttered in my defense I was sentence to a year with my feet grounded to Earth. Seems they didn't clip my wings nor strip me of anything besides some freedom." So this was a slap on the wrist meaning she could go back after the probation is up, but would she be able to handle those stares from the others?

He watches giving pause as you become lost in your mind. "What is your name and if you don't mind me asking what are you exactly?" His curiosity earned a smack to the back of the head by Venom. " **You can't just ask that!** " Eddie rubs the sore spot looking at you who seemed shocked at the odd black tentacle that stretched and moved.

"Oh, sorry that's Venom. I'm his host Eddie, we caught you falling from the sky last night and brought you here to rest." Vemon decided to do that alien noodle thing out his host's back to greet the angel who was still taking things in slowly although didn't scream. Instead she seemed curious and opens those fluttery wings more to further examine him.

As the symbiote lowers himself to allow her a better look he never expected this little one to cup his face. "I've seen your kind before I think? We passed by Klyntar when I was a young starling." It explains why there was no screaming at the obvious weird one among the three. Bright (E/C) eyes look back to the man she now knows as Eddie to answer his previous questions.

Her stomach rumbling interrupts the words earning a tilt of the head as she's never felt that before. "What is that noise?" Once more your eyes look back to his looking for answers as the man simply chuckles at you.

"Have you never felt hunger being out within the galaxies?" He pets your head and heads on over to the kitchenette to make you a plate of chinese food, can't go wrong with chao-mein and broccoli beef.

You knew about others on different planets eating however have never had the urge yourself. "No, never. We rarely eat and for simple appearances, most times it's old stars." Another growl rumbles from your stomach startling you to grip the fabric covering the area. "Eddie, how do I make it stop?"

He only proceeded to laugh again as he comes over with two plates of food sitting on the end of the bed holding one out for you. "You eat something, hope chinese food measures up to stars." When he sees you stare at the plate and go to eat with your hands he holds out a fork and shows you how to use it.

After the first bite of meat you light up. It tasted amazing. "Is this what you all eat on Earth?" Another bite was taken but bigger this time as he too ate having forgotten the questions in favor of watching your reactions.

"Nah, just a personal favorite of mine." He says with a shrug and holds the fork full out to Venom who doesn't seem to need to chew the food. " **We prefer tater tots and chocolate, but anything chocolate satisfy us. That or human brains.** " The symbiote educates enjoying the sight of her stabbing a fork full of meat and holding it up to feed him which he happily took.

For Eddie it was fascinating to watch plus he expected you to be less relaxed about this whole symbiote and host thing, but it looked more like you were distracting yourself. Distracting your mind away from something.

After Venom you grew curious about Eddie's stare and held a fork of food out to him to wanting to see them both eat. When he humors you like some child your smile found it's way back. "Does it go into separate stomachs or one?" Other living forms did pick at your brain sometimes in terms of how they function.

Said reporter looked at the symbiote before going back to his own food gesturing you eat your own. "Mine, he kinda just sucks the nutrients out. Needs mainly some component in chocolate so he doesn't eat my organs or something." He shrugged that off like it was nothing but your horrified expression said something.

"Oh goodness! You should have said so." Finished with the plate you sit there too worried about stepping down. "Why not go get some? If I see it maybe I can help you?" He has been rather nice to you this whole time so perhaps it was okay to return the favor.

Eddie brushes your offer off standing to take your mostly empty plate and his away. "I'm good as long as I eat some throughout the day." Venom rests his head along the shoulder of his host watching the events of how their angel acts unfold. She looked to be rather pure to not even know hunger. " **Never eat our host, too good of a match to throw away.** "

All full now it was time to get back to the real questions that had to come to the light. "So, back on track what is your name or should I keep calling you angel?"

Right, you were so caught up in curious wonder that the previous questions had been forgotten. "I'm the star child known as (Y/N), a handful of us exists to make stars, watch how they grow, flourish, pass on, and create more. Think of us as the ones that plant the sees in the garden of Eden and nourish the place so it grows even more."

Venom had to search Eddie's head to understand the term 'Garden of Eden' before he spoke. " **Why do humans not see you when they fly out there? They have rockets.** "

Good question. "We are celestial beings that can't be seen unless we chose to be when out there. Some rare people can if they are aware enough but it's very few." Only once she thinks she's had some creature from another planet spot her in the night sky. Was fun however she had to fly and catch up to her friends to continue their task.

"Alright, (Y/N) so you're like some angel in the galaxy that creates stars, eats the dying ones, and continues some sort of life cycle?" It was his best guess so far with the pieces handed to him which earned a small nod. "And why Earth per say? Seems you've seen many other planets."

That earned a rather pained expression from you to which he quickly regretted asking though Venom was fast at nipping his host's liver in scolding. Despite Eddie flinching you didn't hesitate to speak much. "I suppose Earth was the closest planet we were passing at the time of the judgment. I'd done something that was against the laws we star children have set for us even as adults, yet I don't regret it. I just wish they would have let me explain."

He knew the feeling of being shut up without the chance to voice your reasons, your feelings about something. With a sigh he thinks that's enough for now it was getting later in the day and he had work to do even if it was from home. "Well feel free to stay here while you figure out what you wanna do. It's not much but at least know you have a friend here."

Touched by the gesture your wings illuminated as your eyes do. "Thanks Eddie, Venom. You both are very kind."

" ** _This is gonna be a difficult thing to explain if you don't stop staring._** " He whispers in his host's head. Eddie smiled swiftly moving to the couch where he sets a pillow on his lap then the laptop. " _God she's really an angel,_ " the reporter thought back to the symbiotic. " ** _Our angel._** " Venom corrects.

"Not this again." He mumbles to himself earning a confused look from the angel still sitting on the bed not sure what to do. When his name is called softly he turns to see her shakily standing up off the bed. "Sorry I was just gonna get some work done while you rest, what's up?"

"I have this pressure in my lower area, what's that?"

"Oh shit." He moves his stuff aside trying to figure out how to explain using the restroom to a grown woman. "Please tell me you guys had bathrooms somewhere in that world of yours?"

You shook your head no looking worried yet confused even further.

He paled, and Venom had the audacity to laugh. This was going to be an awkward night.


End file.
